


Happy Birthday, Stuart!

by LuckyLucy92



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: It's the 40th birthday of Stuart Highway and his younger brother, Callum, plans on making it one of the best days of his life despite the absence of their father, Jonno, but things take a turn for the worse when his boyfriend, Ben, and his dad, Phil, get involved.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please hit the kudos button and leave a comment if you like what you see! 😘 💕

Ah, the 40s, what a time to be alive, you're not too young and you're too old for anything, it's basically the prime of life, 'cause you're already established, but still have things to achieve and you've been around the block a few times, so you know stuff, but it's still socially acceptable to make a few mistakes here and there.

"Happy 40th Birthday, big brother!" Callum shouted, as the clock hit midnight.

"Thanks bruv, my birthdays are best when you're around." Stuart said, before giving him a bear hug.

This year was gonna be a little bit different than the last, 'cause they axed their father, Jonno, out of the equation due to his homophobic attacks to his younger son, so now it's just the two of them living in Callum's flat and they both couldn't be happier about that.

"Okay, I know it's midnight, but the pub is still open... wanna grab a drink?"

"Wait, I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one here?" Stuart said, before letting out a laugh.

"I am," Callum said, playfully smacking him on the shoulder, "But for birthdays I always make exceptions, ya know."

"Well, as much as I'd love to take you up on that offer, I can't, 'cause you know what they say... the freaks come out at night."

Callum just rolled his eyes as Stuart made his way to his bedroom, he thought he was being a tad bit ridiculous, but whatever, they'd get to celebrate it all day tomorrow, so he was still satisfied and was really excited about him finally receiving the gift that he spent so much money on, yeah, tomorrow was gonna be a good day for them both.

...

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Callum said, grabbing Stuart's hand.

"Late for what? Where are you taking me?" Stuart said, almost out of breath.

As they reached their destination, Stuart was now even more confused than before, "My surprise is the Arches?"

"No, look to the left..." Callum said, pointing to a new shiny red pick-up truck.

"Are you serious?! You brought me this gem for my birthday?"

"Yup." Callum said proudly, as he saw his brother's face light up with excitement.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Stuart said, pulling him in for a hug.

"And since it's your birthday..." Phil loudly spoke, as he approached them along with his son Ben, "How would you like it if I offered you a job here?"

"I don't know, I mean, you already have your son here..." Stuart said, unsure how to turn down his generous offer.

"Yeah, but the more the merrier, right?"

"Alright, I'll join, but only because you asked so nicely."

"Great! Ben you have the day off, 'cause it'll be Stuart and me working the place today."

"But it's his birthday... he can't work today, how about tomorrow?"

"Callum..." Stuart said, trying to politely shut him up.

"Shhh," Ben said, as he walked over to Callum, "Let's spend the day together, yeah?"

"Ben, it's my brother's 40th birthday and as much as I love spending time with you... I already promised him-" Callum said, but was interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Stuart said, giving him a sincere smile.

...

After a few hours on the first day of the job, Phil decided to let Stuart have the rest of the day off for his birthday, "Look who's back..." Stuart said, as he walked over to the table that was shared by Ben and Callum.

"Stuart we've missed you like crazy!" Callum said, getting up from his seat to give him a quick hug.

"Speak for yourself..." Ben muttered, which caused Callum to glare back at him.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Stuart, happy birthday to you!" Phil sang, as he walked in with a massive cake.

"Are you serious?!" Stuart said, he'd never seen such a large cake in his entire life presented to him before.

"Of course! I mean, that'd be kinda a mean joke to play on someone's birthday wouldn't it?" Phil said, before a smirk came on his face.

"Thank you so much! It really does mean a lot especially since..." Stuart said, before getting choked up.

"Shhh, I know that your dad couldn't be here, but who needs him when you have me now, yeah?" Phil said, hoping that his words were able to touch him.

"Y-yeah, you're right, you're a better father figure than he ever could be and we've only gotten close today." Stuart said, as he fought back tears.

"Let's eat some cake now!" Callum shouted, knowing that Stuart didn't like to cry in public, so to save him from the awkwardness.

"I'm not really hungry..." Ben said, before grabbing his faux leather jacket and pushing past everyone to get access to the door.

"...I'll be right back!" Callum said, as he quickly followed Ben outside.

Phil and Stuart just stared at each other confused, while everyone else tried to move on from the incident quickly, popping some beer bottles and getting out plates for the cake.

...

"Ben wait up!" Callum yelled, feeling out of breath from all the speed walking.

Ben stopped walking and finally turned around to face Callum, "What do you want Callum? I believe your new dad is back there."

"Huh? Ben, I thought you'd actually want this, now your dad will finally leave you alone, us alone."

"I never said anything about wanting to be replaced! All my life I've been trying to please my dad and this guy just comes in and is his perfect match!"

"Ben! You're not making much sense here, it's my brother's birthday, this'll all pass."

"Just think about it Callum, he's not gay, he's not a troublemaker and according to you, he's good with cars! He's the son that my dad always wanted, but couldn't have."

"But Ben..." Callum said, running out of words to say at this point.

Ben just rolled his eyes at Callum, turned back around and proceed to walk, he had enough of his dad and the Highway brothers for one day.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been more than 2 weeks since Stuart Highway celebrated his 40th birthday with his loved ones, but Phil Mitchell treated him like it was his b-day every single day since, which needless to say drove his actual son, Ben, up the wall, but he tried his best to act like it didn't bother him as much as it really did, until one day he had finally had enough.

Phil and Stuart were in the kitchen eating lunch when Ben arrived, "Dad, we need to talk."

"Can't you see we're busy here eating?" Stuart said, with a mouth full of vegan chicken.

"Are you?" Ben said, before picking up his plate and dumping it into the trash.

"Ben!" Phil shouted, giving him a stern look, but Ben didn't care, he was just glad that he finally had his dad's attention.

"I'll go see what Callum's up to then..." Stuart said, before getting up and roughly brushing past Ben.

"This better be important." Phil said, as he watched Ben take a seat.

"It is..." Ben said, before clearing his throat, "I want you to stop hanging around Stuart."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I know that we don't always see eye to eye, but I'm still your son at the end of the day."

"Ben, look, I apologize if you felt replaced, but please stop being so damn selfish! Stuart's dad isn't around any more, he needs a father figure in his life, too."

"Well, there's plenty of those out there!" Ben yelled, before containing his composure, "Just... just politely tell him to back off, yeah?"

Phil then took a deep breath, before saying, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, dad!" Ben said, before rushing out of the house for work.

...

Back at Callum's flat, Stuart was complaining about his boyfriend, Ben, trying to convince him that he's got some serious issues, "I really don't know what you see in that guy."

"Stuart, I know that he's not a living angel, but he is in fact a fallen one, so maybe you should be a little less judgemental of him."

Stuart just rolled his eyes to that statement, before gulping down some beer, yes, he knew where Callum was coming from, but that still didn't give Ben the right to treat others like shit, 'cause he nor did Callum have an easy life to live, but neither of them came out that way.

"Look, all I'm saying is for you to try to be a little more understanding for me, 'cause believe me, it'll make life easier for us all."

Stuart then dramatically sighed, before saying, "Fine! But you owe me for this one, bruv." Dean

Callum then let out a little laugh, before saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

...

Jonno was watching a homophobic program when he heard a loud knock on his front door, "Coming!" He yelled, tossing the remote control on the sofa.

"Surprise..." It was Phil, his rival from last year when he lived near him.

"Whataya want?" Jonno said, looking him up and down in disgust.

"I want you to stop being such a cold-hearted son of a bitch to your sons."

"Sons? I ain't got any sons..."

"And you barely got any years left!" Phil sarcastically said, causing Jonno to stare furiously at him.

"Huh? You ain't a young thing yourself!" Jonno spat back, but this only caused Phil to laugh a bit.

"And that's okay! 'Cause things are getting better between my kids and I."

"Oh, good for you!" Jonno sarcastically said, "Just don't ever expect to win father of the year."

"Listen here!" Phil yelled, as he grabbed him by the collar, "If you don't go back begging for the forgiveness of your boys, I'll show you what evil really looks like."

Jonno was scared out of his mind from Phil's threat, but didn't dare wanna let him see that side of him, "Fine, whatever, I'll go say I'm 'sorry' to them, there, happy now?!"

"Delighted."

...

Ben was at the playground with his daughter, Lexi, his sister, Louise, and the Highway brothers when they were all approached by Phil and Jonno, "Daddy, who's that?" Asked Lexi, as she pointed at Jonno.

"No one that you need to know, sweetie." Ben assured her, before beginning to push her on the swing again.

"Boys... long time no see." Jonno said, trying to strike up a conversation, but his sons just looked confused at each other.

"Guys! Your father has something very important to tell ya." Phil spoke up.

"We're listening..." Stuart said, as he crossed his arms.

"Wait, you know what, I think I'm gonna go take Lexi out for some ice cream." Louise said, as she began to feel uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah, I'll come with you two." Ben said, before whispering to Callum, "Be careful."

Callum just nodded his head, before watching the three of them walk away, then he brought his attention back to his father, "You were saying?"

"Phil Mitchell forced me into this!" Jonno shouted, before giving him a dirty look, "But... now being here makes me realize just how much I've missed you both."

Stuart and Callum both looked at each other puzzled, not really sure what to do or say, but still the older son decided to speak up, "Dad, you really hurt us... so I don't know if we can ever forgive you for that."

"Oh, please! I beg of you! I'll do anything!" Jonno said, as he got down on both knees.

"Stuart," Callum whispered, "He really does look sorry... I say we give him one last chance... for the sake of doing what's right."

Stuart took a moment to think, before saying, "Alright... but if he screws us over one more time, he's out."

"Deal." Callum said, before taking his brother's hand to comfort him as they made their way over to their father.

"Okay, dad, we forgive you." Callum said, which resulted in Jonno giving them both a group hug.

"You won't regret it." Jonno said, as he continued to hug them.

"You better be right." Stuart said, in a jokingly tone of voice, but seriously meant it, though.

"You've got some good children." Phil said, as he watched the group hug.

"Too good... too damn good." Jonno said, as tears began to fill his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this! 😍 It really does mean a lot to me, 'cause I absolutely love Ballum. 💞


End file.
